


It Is the Only Way

by SakuraKatana



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Bromance, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-11
Updated: 2013-05-11
Packaged: 2017-12-11 12:24:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/798692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SakuraKatana/pseuds/SakuraKatana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannibal goes to Will's house to feed his dogs and finds him in a very comfortable position.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Is the Only Way

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I wrote this in response to this post by kenway on tumblr: "seeking: hannibal fic with less guts and gore and psychological domination and more cuddling and blankets and dogs." I ended up loving it a little bit and decided to post it here.  
> Bon Appetit!

Hannibal quietly opened the door to Will’s house. Will had once again asked him to feed his dogs while he was away, and Hannibal had been happy to oblige, because 1) the dogs loved his people sausage, and 2) long-term manipulation reasons. Also, 3) it’s just what bros do for their bros. To Dr. Lecter’s surprise, he could smell Will’s aftershave when he entered the house just as strongly as if he was standing next to him. Hmm.

“Will?”

“Yes?” Will’s voice replied from the living room. Hannibal began to walk towards the sound. He stopped dead in the doorway. Will was wrapped in a blanket, curled up on the couch with literally all of his dogs. “Er, I ended up not going because of, um, nightmares. I’ve been in this position since like four a.m. and kind of- missed my window. Sorry, I should have called you; I was kind of in a zone and I forgot-“

“You’ve… been laying here with your dogs since four in the morning?” Hannibal repeated.

Will laughed at himself. “I used to think I was high functioning.”

“Well, I supposed the company of animals has been known to be therapeutic. It has certainly proven to be for you in the past.”

Will smiled. He looked incredibly sweaty. “Yeah, it kind of is. You should try it, Hannibal.”

Hannibal blinked, not sure he had heard correctly. “I should try- cuddling with your dogs?” Perhaps Will Graham was not as high functioning as he had thought, either. Could he not see the suit he was wearing? Did this suit look compatible with dog fur to Will? Then again, this was a grown man who thought it was acceptable to wear Old Spice. And eat salad that came from a bag. Hannibal assumed.

Will closed his eyes. “Do it, Hannibal. Join me and the dog-phanage on the couch. It is the only way."

Hearing the sleepy determination in Will’s voice, Hannibal gently moved two of the dogs (which Will had named Franklin Delano and Joseph, for some reason) and sat on the couch. He greatly enjoyed Will’s insomnia, but this was getting to be too much. “Maybe I should prescribe you some sleep medication.”

“Put a blanket over your body,” said Will, eyes still closed. Hannibal tried to protest, but “Do it, Hannibal,” Will insisted. Dr. Lecter reluctantly reached for a fluffy brown blanket, and made sure to cover himself up to the neck with it, in anticipation of Will’s next instruction: “Now pick up a dog. Let it lay on your lap. Become one with the couch and the dogs.”

Hannibal picked up a dog and put it on his lap, but he certainly did not become one with it or the couch.

As if sensing (but probably just hearing) Hannibal’s compliance, Will nodded tiredly. “It’s awesome, right?”

While Lecter liked dogs as much as the average person… “I think ‘awesome’ may be a bit of an exaggeration, but I am very warm and comfortable.”

Will opened one eye and looked at his therapist. He grinned. “You look hilarious.”

Hannibal bristled. “So do you. Possibly more so.”

Will closed his eyes again, somehow snuggling further into the couch and the pile of dogs. Both Franklin Delano and Joseph were now cuddled on Hannibal’s lap. It was really very nice.

“Hannibal?” Will said.

“Yes,” the doctor replied.

“You’re my best friend, man. You’re my bro.”

Hannibal was at a loss for words. By the time he finally had a reply, Will was snoring softly.


End file.
